Clover Insanity
by ShawtyGaL
Summary: This story is about a girl who's a clover. [Clover is one species with great powers] Her mother was killed by a sorcerer and her brother and sister were caught as hostage. She swears to find them back and pay for what they’ve done. But to do that she must
1. Chapter

Hi, this is my first time writing a manga story. If there's any error or mistakes please forgive me.

This story is about a girl who's a clover. Clover is one species with great powers Her mother was killed by a sorcerer and her brother and sister were caught as hostage. She swears to find them back and pay for what they've done. But to do that she must obey a man who has control over her power. Will she finally come to the day to avenged her mother's death and rescues her brother and sister?

Disclaimer: Every character within the story is my creation. If the story resembles to any other story please forgive, but mark my word, I'm not PLAGIARIZING!

Warning: This story contains adult materials, and abusive language. Read at your own cost!


	2. 

Hey! This will be my first time ever writing a manga story. If there's any error or mistaken within the story please forgive me, I am not SKILLED!

Disclaimer: Every character within the story is my creation. If the story resembles to any other story please forgive, but mark my word, I'm not PLAGIARIZING!  
Warning: This story contains adult materials, and abusive language. Read at your own cost!

**Clover Insanity **

_Written by Charu _

Like being soporific, the clover's wing twisted, the feathers shredded due to the blow from the sorcerers. She fell roughly on the concrete, busting open her head. Blood trickles out of her eye sockets and from any other open area. "Charu..." she rasps, that came out only a whisper. The voice glided in the atmosphere like fishes swimming smoothly up the stream, had reached to the girl she cried out to. The girl's eyes widened when she saw the precious thing in the world lying on the ground, drenched in blood. She tried to cry to her mother but the words were caught in her throat, her heart reach to her instead.

The mother's eyes became cold, and afar. Within a few minutes, the life that once there, disappeared as she died. "No, Mother!" a scream escape her lips as her knees buckle. Charu's stopped struggling from the sorcerer's grasp. Her brother and sister were caught as hostage. She jerked her head and glared at the leader of the sorority, who's laughing at their sights. He stopped when he saw her glaring at him, and grinned at his success, but it didn't last long. His body was thrown against the wall, knocking him conscious. The sorcerer's concerns were on their master who is sprang on the ground, sleeping. It was her only chance to escape. She bit the right guy's hand, and kicked the other one in his shin. Quickly she scrambled up and rush to her sibling's aid. The sorcerers' were ahead of her plan. They chanted a spell and she was lifted in the air. Lights shot out of her body. Her body aches, and her veins throbbed against her skin. Her muscle was useless when she tried to flex them. Sparks of electricity covered her body, their hold of hers is no longer there, and she had broken their spell.

Her eyes glowed blue, and flying electric field vibrated the surface. The sorcerer's bodies were struck by a force so strong that they dropped to the ground clutching their sides.

Charu gracefully fell to the ground. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her vision began to blur. The voices of her brother's and sister's cries echo in her ears. Everything went dark, as she went conscious.

When she awakens, they were no longer there...

Charu sprung up her bed; perspiration built above her lips and cornered her eyes. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks and landed on her silk nightgown. Her eyes broaden when she felt another's presence in the room.  
"Show your face!" she yelled, her hand fisted into a ball. He walked out the shaded area of the room and took the seat in front of her, smiling.

"What are you doing in here, Kino!" the anger built inside. He continues to grin at her, not care whether or not she had demand an answer from him. They sat there for several minutes before Kino spoke and broke the silence. "I heard you mumbling and I thought you needed my acquaintance, you know, another fit of yours. Oh what's it called? Nightmare." he laughs at his joke and jumped in the air when she shot a ball of fire at him.  
"Get out Kino, before I do it myself!" she pushed the spread sheet away and scrambled off the bed, her arms preparing another ball of fire.

Kino eyebrow narrowed at her response. He vanished and reappeared behind her, his arms wrapped around her petite body. She shrieked and pushed him away. Facing him, she glared at him and shot a fireball at him. He dodges it and vanished again, this time reappearing in front of her, landing a soft kiss on her lips. She slapped him and shot another fireball at him. It hit him head on, knocking him against her chair, which broken to several pieces. Kino stood up and wiped the blood that trickle down his lips. "It's pretty impressive how you achieve so much in such a little time." he smirked.

It's true; she's been studying in all type of skills she was capable of. Hoping that one day she'll be able to rescue her brother and sister, if they're alive.

"Kino, this is the last time I'm going to tell you. Get the fuck out of my room!" she panted, exhaust from using most of her power on the last fireball. He didn't budge nor say a single word. Anger surged through her body, and streams were able to be seen, though there's not much of light within the room.

Charu flexed her fingers and began to form another ball of fire. He raised his hand in mid air as if he means no harm. "Hey, cool it. I'm just here to deliver a message." he reached inside his shirt and pulled out a picture. She caught the picture when he tossed it to her. "What does he want me to do!" she yelled, frustrated.

He walked up to her and stopped when their noses brushed. She advance back but held there in place by the wall, panting hard. He felt her hot breath against his skin.  
"Her eyes are so beautiful." he thought to himself. He trailed his eyes and landed on her silky gown. Noticing for the first time that she wasn't wearing anything under it.

Charu cheek burns when she felt his stare. She looked at him, wondering what's on his mind. Yelling at her self she shook her head, pushing the thought aside. "What he wants this time!"

He looked up at her and smiled. "He wants you to kill him." he said, knowing that she was crazy for him as well. "Him?" she held the picture in the light and focused on the picture. The guy in the picture has a strong cheekbone, his eyes, tense. She noticed that he's quite a charm. "Why kill him?" she questioned, still not bothering to pull her eyes off the picture.

"Boss thinks he's a threat to him. So he wants him dead."  
She looked at Kino and nodded. "This will be a piece of cake." she thought to her self. Kino smirked and left the room, vanished in thin air. Charu looked at the picture once again, and then stashed it into her top drawer. She quickly changes her clothes and left her room, not bothering if her bed was unmade or not.

Kino reappears on Charu bed. He opened her drawer and retrieved the picture. Holding it in the air, he burned it into ashes and smirked. "Kaiser, you'll know what it's like to be torment by Charu." he pushed Charu drawer shut and disappeared.


End file.
